


Be There in Five, Three if There's No Cops.

by TheRittyRatQueenSiv



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homecoming, Kinda?, Only shippy if you squint., sisterly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRittyRatQueenSiv/pseuds/TheRittyRatQueenSiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy never gets calls from Mabel, but this time it's important. Wendy is always ready to come to one of the pine's twins aid. Especially little Mabel's.<br/>Prompted by Kanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be There in Five, Three if There's No Cops.

She gets a call in the middle of _destroying _the splicers in her video game. It doesn't catch her attention at first, but then the ring tone sinks into her mind and her controler is tossed to the side, and she’s lunging for the phone. Her thumb slides over the answer bar in a panic. Mabel pines never calls. _Never. _“Mabel?” There’s a dull _thud-thud-thud _in the back, and the sound of rustling fabric. Wendy doesn't notice how fast her heart is beating until Mabel’s voice reaches her ears. “Hey Wen.” Her voice is soft, so small and so.. Un-Mabel like, for lack of a better word. “Can you come pick me up? I’m at the high school.” At first, she’s confused. She gives a small nod, forgetting that the younger girl can’t see her, before saying she’ll be there in five minutes- three if there’s no cops around. “Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?” She asks. “No.”  
Wendy takes her word for it. She forgets about the bad guys on the TV screen, and pulls on whatever pair of pants is close to her. She pays no mind to the fact that they are her brothers pajama pants, because she’s already got the keys to her truck and is rushing for the door, feet bare. Where did Mabel say she was again? The high school? Why is she the- _oh. _That’s right. Tonight was homecoming, wasn’t it? The thought made Wendy press the gass a little harder once she was buckled in, her lights on.  
Mabel picks up ridiculously fast. “I’m out side of the front office.” It’s a minute before she sees anything. But after a moment, a short purple dress littered in silver stars is making its way to her beat up truck. Mabel opens the car door without a word, and the first thing Wendy notices is the tears welling up in Mabel’s eyes. She grips the wheel in an iron grip until the urge to _kill _the person who made her cry fades away. She starts driving in silence, Mabel’s small, dainty, freshly painted hands going for the radio knob, filling the car with the small hum of the top 40’s.___  
She doesn't take her home right away, she takes a detour through the woods, pulling over and unbuckling her own seat belt. Mabel is crying, her tears silent, and Wendy pulls her into her arms. Mabel’s seat belt is later undone, her small body pressed into Wendy’s and she cries. It’s only then she notices how Mabel's dress is slightly torn and tattered near the bottom, pressing a kiss to her freshly curled hair. “It’s gonna be okay.” Wendy whispers to her. “You’re safe, Kid.”   
Mabel is sure of it, for there’s no place safer than the arms of someone who cares._______


End file.
